Naruto Uzumaki  Son of Zeus
by Scorchio Icefyre
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki is a normal boy who is training to be a Shinobi. That is until he and another boy, Sasuke Uchiha, and a girl, Sakura Haruno, are whisked away to Camp-Half Blood where he befriends Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase. NaruSaku, Percabeth


Naruto Uzumaki: Son of Zeus

By Scorchio Icefyre

Summery: Naruto Uzumaki is a normal boy who is training to be a Shinobi. That is until he and another boy, Sasuke Uchiha, and a girl, Sakura Haruno, are whisked away to Camp-Half Blood where he befriends Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Percy Jackson and the Olympians. If I did I would be very rich.

1. The Fight of His Life

Look, I didn't want to be a half-blood.

If you're reading this because you think you might be one, my advice is: close this webpage right now. Believe whatever lie your mom or dad (if you have a mom or dad) told you about your birth, and try to lead a normal life.

Being a half-blood is dangerous. It's scary. Most of the time, it gets you killed in painful, nasty ways.

If you're reading this because you think its fiction, great. Read on. I envy you for being able to believe that none of this ever happened.

But if you start to recognise yourself while reading – if you feel something stirring inside – stop reading immediately. (And you should probably go to the toilet as well.) You might be one of us. (Or have indigestion. Either way it's bad. I'll go with the assumption that you don't have indigestion.) Once you know you're a half-blood, it's only a matter of time before _they _sense it too, and they will come for you.

Don't say I didn't warn you.

My name is Naruto Uzumaki.

I'm twelve years old. Until a few weeks ago, I was a student at the Konohagakure Shinobi Academy, a school for children to train to be ninja in the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

Do I want to be a ninja? Hell yeah!

But in reality, the teachers see me as nothing but a troubled kid.

Am I a troubled kid?

Yeah. You could say that.

I suppose I should take you back to when it all began… a few weeks ago, just before I graduated from the Konohagakure Shinobi Academy.

It was night. That was all I knew. I was standing on a tall building. There was a man looking out to a city. The city looked nothing like the Hidden Leaf Village. It was more… I don't know how to describe it.

The man was wearing a navy blue pinstripe suit with a black jacket over his shoulders. His hair was black and short. He had blue eyes and he looked angry.

My attention was drawn to footsteps. A second man, also with black hair, walked up to the first. He wore a black hoodie over a white T-Shirt and jeans.

"Zeus." He said calmly. As he drew closer, I noticed for the first time that both men had a type of beard.

"Poseidon." The first man, identified as Zeus replied. My eyes widened. These two had the names of Olympian Gods. Then it hit me. These two had to be _the _Zeus and Poseidon. Gods of the Sky and Sea respectively.

"It's been many years." Poseidon spoke. Zeus looked his brother in the eye before turning to the city. The sky was filled with dark storm clouds.

"What do you see?" Zeus asked in a soft voice. Poseidon also turned to the city and looked around, noticing the clouds.

"Thunderclouds." Poseidon stated simply.

"But no lightning." Zeus replied before turning to his brother who was looking directly at Zeus. "Stolen." My breath was caught in my throat. Howcould anyone _steal _lightning? It was an element of the earth.

Zeus turned away from his brother and began to walk towards an elevator.

"What?" Poseidon asked as he began to follow. "You think I took it?" I was confused. Why would Poseidon think Zeus would think he took the lightning? Their conversation was trying to make my head hurt. "Omnipotence has blinded you, brother. We are forbidden from stealing each others powers." Poseidon seemed to be mocking Zeus, but Zeus seemed to have a comeback.

The two stopped as Zeus faced Poseidon.

"But out children aren't." Zeus stated. Poseidon's face filled with rage.

"You're accusing my son?" He asked. I had to give it to him. Poseidon was a good actor; he had no anger in his voice at all. "I haven't seen him since he was a baby. He doesn't know me or even know who he is because of you." Zeus cut Poseidon's rant off.

"If your son is the thief, I will send him to the depths of Tartarus." Zeus said. Poseidon grabbed Zeus by the collar and pushed him back against a fence.

"If you touch him, you will have the fight of your life." Poseidon said in anger. Both men were breathing heavily. Zeus suddenly broke Poseidon's grip and glared at him.

"He must return the bolt to me in 14 days, by midnight on the summer solstice…" Zeus said before turning and continuing to the elevator. Poseidon stayed behind this time. I knew that something big was coming; the tension could be cut with a knife.

Zeus turned to his brother. Their eyes locked. "… or there will be war." Zeus finished before turning and pointing at the elevator door, blowing it to pieces. As Zeus walked into the elevator, the door began to fix itself.

That was when I woke up in a cold sweat.

The following day, I pulled a massive prank. I don't even know how I did it, but I did. I'd somehow managed to get on top of the Hokage Monument and graffiti on all of the Hokage faces. Then I'd managed to avoid Chuunin, Jonin and ANBU until Iruka-sensei found me.

I don't know why, but Iruka-sensei could always find me not matter where I hid.

Iruka-sensei was one of my academy instructors. He had a scar across his nose and had a weird upside-down pony tail hair cut. He was my favourite instructor. He treated me like a normal person, which was hard to find in my village. I didn't know why back then, but everyone hated me.

Because of my prank, everyone in my class had to do a test on the transformation Jutsu, which allowed you to turn into someone else. Then, Iruka-sensei mad us sit down and taught history.

Iruka-sensei wrote a quote on the board and I immediately knew I was in trouble. My Dyslexia would begin to play up the moment the words hit my eyes.

"Would someone please explain what Hashirama Senju was trying to say when he said this?" Iruka asked. I tried really hard to read the quote, but unfortunately, my Dyslexia began to act up, just as I predicted. All I could read was…

_Trae whosho sty frohem t stipath of je haucve nourage, but o cunder tehwiadng o af sng letroer, cvivrdice caowat sunnore. _

"Naruto Uzumaki?" Iruka asked. I sighed, knowing he singled me out to try and help me get better. I looked carefully at the board to try and decipher the message some more, but I didn't have enough time. I only came up with this:

_Thowhse o stromay fr t ph heof jusatice hatve nogcaoure, bndut uer the g of a swintrong laedre, cice connat suow ardrvive._

"Well?" The class looked at me expectantly.

"I'm sorry sensei, but I don't know." I replied, my only consolation being that the top two in my class were also Dyslexic and couldn't read the quote either. Iruka-sensei sighed in disappointment before looking to the rest of the class.

"Anybody else?" He asked.

After school was finished I was escorted by an ANBU to the Hokage. The Hokage was the leader of the village and was the strongest shinobi in the land. Our Hokage was an old man who was probably waiting for a strong successor to come before he would pass his mantle down. The last time he did, to the Fourth Hokage, he was pulled back into leadership only a year later. Our Hokage was the Third Hokage and his name was Hiruzen Sarutobi, but I called him Old Man.

"Naruto… how is school?" Sarutobi asked from behind his desk as I sat in front of him.

"The usual. I think this Dyslexia thing is getting worse." I told him as I picked up a book that was on his desk.

"Oh? Why do you think that?" Sarutobi asked me. I put the book down and looked him in the eye.

"I don't know. Maybe it's the ADHD." I told him before I stood up and walked to the door. "I thought Iruka-sensei was supposed to help me and make things better." I turned to walk out the room when Sarutobi began to speak.

"Naruto… I know it's hard, dealing with all the hatred along with the Dyslexia and ADHD, but someday it will all make sense." Sarutobi told me. I turned to face the old man behind the desk.

"Really? When? Hmm? Tonight? Tomorrow? When?" I asked him before I left, not giving him the time to answer. I began to walk straight home, but then a familiar voice filled my ears.

"_Be prepared. Everything is about to change, Naruto. Everything is about to change." _The voice, it sounded eerily similar to Zeus' voice from my dream. I turned around to look for the voice's owner, when I saw Zeus, from my dream, looking directly at me before his was covered by a sea of Konohagakure villagers. When they passed he was gone.

The next day was the Genin exam, but I failed. It was my third time failing. Not only do I have to deal with Dyslexia and ADHD, but I also had too much chakra to use the Clone Jutsu, which was the passing criteria for the Konohagakure Shinobi Academy. As soon as I failed, Mizuki, my other instructor, pulled me aside and told me of an alternate exam, in which I stole a scroll from the Hokage's office and learned a Jutsu off of it before showing him the Jutsu. If I could do it I would pass and become a Genin.

So there I was, with the scroll, learning the Jutsu when Iruka-sensei found me.

"Hey Iruka-sensei, looks like you found me. I've only had time to learn one Jutsu." I told him. He looked confused and was about to say something, when suddenly Mizuki appeared next to us.

"Congratulations Naruto, now…" Mizuki began before he started to grow into a monstrous thing. It looked half man- half bull, but I knew it couldn't be the Minotaur. The Minotaur was killed thousands of years ago. But looking at this thing, I got the feeling that maybe it survived. **"Prepare to die Demigod, prison of the mighty Nine-Tails!" **The thing roared. I leaped out of the way as Mizuki swiped at me. Iruka also dodged, but he pulled out a metal rod and threw it at me.

"Catch!" He shouted as my hand closed around the rod. Suddenly, a sword appeared with the rod as its handle. (Imagine Perseus' sword from Clash of the Titans (2010).)The Mizuki-Minotaur swiped at me again, but it rolled towards the Minotaur, whilst dodging and swung thrice at the beast's chest. An X shape scar was left over the beast's heart and a single line across its throat before it roared and began to flee. My eyes widened as the sword became a rod once more.

"I'm going crazy. I am going crazy. I need to be on medication or something!" I muttered to myself. Iruka grabbed my head and forced me to look into his eyes.

"Listen to me Naruto. I want you to get Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno. Do you understand me? Once you have them, tell them to meet me at the gates. All three of you are in danger and I am going to take you to where you will be safe. Tell Mr. and Mrs. Haruno that I said 'it is time.' They'll know what I mean. " I nodded dumbly as Iruka-sensei began to wards the Hokage's office with the forbidden scroll in his hands. I looked down at the metal rod which Iruka had given me to fight Mizuki. It felt right to hold it in my hands.

Shaking the thoughts from my head, I ran to the Uchiha District and knocked on the main houses door. Sasuke answered it. His normally duck-but styled hair was down. He was in blue stripped pajama's and looked like I'd woken him up.

"What do you want?" He asked angrily.

"Iruka-sensei wants you to meet him at the front Gate." I told him. Suddenly an idea came to my head. "He said something about training you." Sasuke's eyes widened.

"I'll go get dressed."He said before slamming the front door. I smiled as I ran to the Haruno house. I knocked on the door and a man with pink hair answered it.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He demanded. I looked him in the eye.

"Iruka-sensei said 'It is time.' He said you'd know what he meant." The man's eyes widened.

"LARXENE!" He shouted. A blonde woman walked to the door.

"What Marluxia?" The blonde asked.

"It is time." He replied. Larxene's eyes widened. She ran up the stairs and came back down with a sleeping Sakura. She gave her to me and I held her delicately.

"Are you one too?" She whispered. I tilted my head in confusion.

"One of what?" I asked.

"A demigod." Marluxia Haruno clarified. My eyes widened as I remembered what Mizuki had said.

"I don't know." I replied honestly. "Well… I need to get Sakura to the front gate. Bye." I said before the door closed and I moved Sakura onto my back so I could run faster.

When I got to the gate, Sasuke was already there and Iruka was nowhere to be seen.

"Why are you here… with _her?_" Sasuke asked. I placed Sakura down and shook her awake. Her eyes opened slightly.

"I don't know. Iruka-sensei told me to bring the both of you here." Before I could say more, Iruka-sensei appeared in a puff of smoke.

"Good. All three of you are here." He said. The gate opened and Sakura stood up before yawning. Her pink hair was messy. "All three of you follow me. NOW!" I didn't want to be on the bad side of Iruka-sensei and so I followed him. Sasuke and Sakura did the same thing.

"What's going one Iruka-sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura… you are the only one who knows the truth of your heritage. We both know who we are, but the other two don't know who they are." Iruka said fiercely. Sakura nodded.

"What are you talking about Iruka-sensei?" I asked. Despite hearing demigod twice now, I still didn't understand.

"My father is Marluxia Haruno and my mother is Aphrodite, the goddess of love and beauty." Sakura told Iruka-sensei.

"What is going on?" Sasuke asked, in as much confusion as me. Sakura's green eyes met my blue.

"Our parents are Olympian Gods. Mine is Aphrodite. No-one knows who yours are yet. Therefore you are undetermined." Sakura explained.

"So you're saying we're demigods?" Sasuke asked.

"That's not what I want to know. What did Mizuki mean when he called me the prison of the nine tails?" I asked. Sakura and Sasuke stopped and looked at me with wide-eyes. Iruka turned around.

"The Fourth Hokage couldn't kill the Kyuubi. He had to seal it in a new-born child and unluckily for you, you were picked. Now let's keep moving!" Iruka explained before we began walking fast.

"So Naruto's a demigod and holds the nine tailed demon fox?" Sasuke asked. Iruka nodded.

"Great… my life couldn't get any worse." I moaned. Iruka chuckled.

"You could have been mauled by Mizuki." I groaned.

"Did you have to bring up Minotaur man?" Iruka chuckled before stopping. He turned and threw a switchblade at Sasuke.

"I have a feeling I know who your parents are. So I gave you the gifts they gave me to give you. Naruto… you already have yours." I took out the metal rod. "That is a gift from your father. It is a sword called Discharge." Iruka told me. He turned to Sasuke who was looking at the switchblade. "That is the Avenger. A gift from your father." Sasuke pressed the button on the blade and it turned into a double-edged bladed sword of black Stygian iron with skeletal designs etched in silver. It had no hilt, but on the base was a three tomoe design.

Sasuke looked at the sword in disbelief. He dropped it and it returned to its switchblade form.

"Iruka, I think you're crazy. I'm Sasuke Uchiha, son of Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha, younger brother of Itachi Uchiha. Fugaku Uchiha was nota god." Sasuke said angrily. I sighed, as did Sakura.

"Seriously, Iruka-sensei? Why couldn't you have just taken me to Camp Half-Blood, rather then forcing me to pretend to be one of his… _fangirls?_" My eyes widened and I turned to look at Sakura. She was one of Sasuke's biggest fangirls, and she'd just basically said that she didn't even like him.

"Because your father wanted to see you more and we were sent to keep an eye on Naruto, neither of us knowing Sasuke was a demigod too." Iruka replied. "After finding out, we needed you to get close to him. That way we'd have someone ready at each demigod to retrieve them to Camp Half-Blood. I hoped we'd have a few more weeks before we were going to have to move you, but it appears that Mizuki realised that Naruto was a demigod and moved to destroy him before he could become a threat." Iruka said before pulling out a small black disk. "Stand back." He commanded. We stepped back and Iruka threw the disk to the ground. It shattered and a blue mass of energy appeared where the disk was before.

"Iruka… is that the portal to Camp Half-Blood?" Sakura asked. The Chuunin (who I was beginning to doubt was even a ninja) nodded.

"All three of you need to go through. And quickly. I can sense that Mizuki is closing in." Iruka commanded. I started to go to the portal when a roar stopped me. I managed to move out of the way just in time as Mizuki-Minotaur charged passed me. Sakura and Sasuke had also managed to move. The Minotaur was too fast for Iruka and rammed into him. There was nothing we could do. Iruka was thrown into a tree. My eyes were wide.

I barely registered Sakura pushing me and Sasuke towards the portal, or Mizuki going through before we did. I was faintly aware of passing out. All I could think was about what happened and what I was absolutely sure of.

Iruka Umino was dead.


End file.
